Brick
Brick is the self appointed leader of the RRBs. He is the second strongest next to Butch. He is the one wh o comes up with battle plans and is the oldest of the three brothers. As of the Redux Saga, he's eleven years old. Appearance and Main Series (The Powerpuff Girls) Brick first appeared in the prologue, Rowdyruff Boys Z: The Ultimate Tyrant and An Ultimate Fight! Brick is Blossom's male counterpart but while he shares her red hair, pink is a traditionally feminine color so his own color is a more masculine red, meaning his eye color and shirt are also red. He wears the same shirt, black pants and black sneakers as his brothers. He is the same height and shares the same body shape as them. Brick is the smartest of the boys, but it's not really much.. As he is not a saiyan in his respective series yet, Brick and his brothers still share most of the superhuman abitlies they have now. Created along with his brothers by Mojo in a jail cell; he is the first to speak and hits Mojo for hugging them. They are quickly persuaded into fighting the Powerpuff Girls and help Mojo break out of prison. Upon tracking down the Powerpuffs, they introduce themselves "We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna' fight!" before punching the Girls. Brick is caught off guard by Buttercup who pins him against a dumpster. Boomer and Butch knock her off and proceed to gang up on her. Expressing his disbelief that the Girls didn't cry he and the Boys attack their counterparts. They're shown to be mostly even but when the Girls gain the upper hand, Brick gets annoyed. He orders a "Ballistic Barrage", one of the Rowdyruff Boys' team abilities; a disorientating series of jumps before a group pummeling. Knocked down by the Powerpuff's own group attack, they launch a full on charge; swinging Blossom around by her hair, smashing a car and even flying under a woman's skirt. In this fight he is the only one seen using laservision, though Boomer possibly uses it off screen. They "play dirty" by throwing vehicles full of innocent civilians at the girls and then hitting them when they're distracted, Brick watches happily while Boomer and Butch argue over who "got" the girls the best. Drawn out of Townsville to protect the people, Brick orders them to "kick in the afterburners" to overtake the Girls, the "smoke" leaving them blinded allows the boys to charge up and dive bomb them, smashing them into the ground with such a strong force they cause an explosion. The Girls are left battered and broken in the wake. The boys fly off to celebrate with Mojo. Seen again plotting world domination over juice, their shocked to see the Powerpuffs heading stright for them. Expecting another fight the boys are horrified to find the girls looking feminine and flirting with them. Managing to land a kiss on their cheeks, Brick and his brothers are so disguisted they start screaming and glowing red. They finally explode back down into their base elements, defeated and gone for good... or maybe not. Personality He's the natural born leader of the group. Like his brothers, he strives to be cool and calculated, but lets his anger get the best of him sometimes. Brick is the most cunning of the RowdyRuff Boys, always using a startegy when dealing with foes. He will usually tease or yell at his brothers, and is bossy and controlling at times. He only wants them to know he is the leader of the trio. Brick is also a basic tactian. Bowser Saga Mecha Saga Redux Saga PPNKG Saga Final Saga Enemies '''Blossom: '''His rivalry with Blossom isn't what it used to be anymore. If anything, after the HER events, it's more tame. '''Berserk: '''His #1 new rival. Brick and Berserk share a bitter rivalry on who has the better team. Not only that, but she thinks he's weak, along with his brothers. '''Utonium: '''Brick's hatred for Utonium started during the Dimensional Rift sequence. To him, Utonium's a cruel, unredemable man who strives to dstory the world. Oh, how right he is. In Episode 39, he and his brothers witness Utonium's death at the hands of his older brother, Plutonium. Abilites *Kamehameha *Special Beam Cannon *Destructo-Disk *Led Pettles *Fire Breath *Fire-Based Attacks *Kaioken(1-20 fold) *Brick Burn *Eye Lasers *Burst Transformation *False Super Saiyan(controlled as of Episode 35) *Super Saiyan(non-canon so far) *Super Saiyan 2(non-canon so far) *Fusion(Final Saga and Movie) *Super Saiyan 3(non-canon) *Super Saiyan 4(non-canon, U 1234) *Fists of Fire *Firenado(currently non-canon) Category:Heroes Category:B-Fighters